Problem: How many significant figures does $00.5774$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{5774}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{5774}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.